


Lay Me Down

by Aegwynn



Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Love/Hate, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegwynn/pseuds/Aegwynn
Summary: Alexstrasza asks Neltharion for a little tenderness to soothe her ills.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Neltharion | Deathwing
Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067630
Kudos: 2





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> A little soft dragonfucking :)

They rolled, and Neltharion gripped Alex’s shoulders as he pressed her into the ground. She struggled beneath him, thrashing and trying to kick her legs, but he locked his own around them and lowered his weight on to her until she could no longer move.

Chest heaving, tears pricking her eyes, Alex let out a frustrated wail before she just deflated, going limp beneath Neltharion and lifting a trembling hand up to cup his cheek. “What I need,” she said softly, fingers trailing over his jaw, “is for you to make me believe it.” Her eyes shimmered in the dim cavern light, somehow dark but pleading. “Make love to me like you mean it. Just - just make me forget all of this.” She let her hand fall to gesture to the carnage around them. Then she met Neltharion’s gaze again and whispered a simple, “Please.”

His eyes softened, and he stared at her for a moment before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Alex moaned softly, arching into him, wanting to feel him over every inch of her. Her hands slid around his shoulders as he twined his fingers through her hair, and she found herself desperate to feel those hands elsewhere on her body - kneading her breasts as his fingers teased her nipples, ghosting over her abdomen as they moved lower, fingers sliding over her swollen clit and easing her open in preparation for his cock. Oh, how she wanted to feel him deep within her - thick, full, and hot, filling her so perfectly and completely…

She smoothed her hands down his back as she teased him with a nip against his bottom lip, and the growl she won in response sent heat pooling in her core. Then Neltharion’s lips left hers to kiss a trail down her neck, pausing to suckle softly at the sensitive flesh where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped his name as his teeth grazed her skin, and his hand slid lower to push aside her scant bodice and lift her breasts free before trailing more kisses down the centre of her chest. Neltharion’s lips crept closer, then finally closed over a nipple, and with a gentle flick of his tongue he sent a wildfire of need spreading through her.  
This was heaven, this was bliss, and she writhed beneath him as desire surged within her, working her legs free so she could wrap them around his waist and roll her hips against him - anything to get him closer to her, to urge him onward. She needed him in that moment - perhaps more than she had needed anything - and as he palmed her other breast while he continued to tease her nipple with his tongue, she let out a strangled cry.

“Please - “ she whispered, barely even aware of what she was saying as she began to tear at his clothing. “Please - I need you - ” But then he tore himself away from her, and her vision blurred as he began hastily removing his clothing, tossing it aside before he helped her shrug off her leggings. Every inch of her skin came alive with sensation as it met the warm air of the cavern, and she was naked before him, savouring the hungry look in his eyes as he drank her in. Heart pounding, she took in the sight of him kneeling between her thighs, muscles flexing and hard cock standing proud, swollen and ready for her. She could feel her own need wet and slick between her legs, clit throbbing with anticipation, and she relished the way Neltharion could barely keep his eyes off her as his gaze traveled lower and lower until they fell upon her glistening cunt.

Gently, his strong hands gripped her hips as he sank down over her, trailing more kisses down her abdomen, hot breath tickling as he settled over her sex. Alex clawed at the stone beneath her as he took one long, lingering lick against her clit, but talented as she knew that tongue was, it wasn’t what she wanted - what she needed in that moment.

“I need you inside me,” she gasped as his lips pressed a gentle kiss to her clit, even as desire rushed down her legs. Then, before she even registered what was happening, he hooked his arms around her hips and pulled her sex flush with the head of his cock so he could tease her entrance with his head. She whined again, and he slowly settled over her, his lips seeking hers as he positioned himself between her legs.

“Please,” she murmured against his lips, hands sliding over the curve of his ass to urge him forward as she ground her hips against the head of his cock. “I need this. I need _you._ ”

_“Alexstrasza…”_

He breathed her name against her neck as he pushed into her, hot and hard, shuddering as the heat of her cunt welcomed him and drew him in. Then he drew out again, and she wanted to scream at the emptiness that ravaged her in his wake. “Like this, like this,” she panted, grinding against him to urge him deeper again, and when he slid into her a second time, her needy moan echoed off the cavern walls. She could feel every inch of him, her body alive with sensation as he thrust in to her slowly and deliberately, planting kisses along her collarbone as one hand slid up to knead her breast again, fingers pinching at the nipple.

Alex revelled in the way Neltharion’s muscles rolled and shifted as he set a steady pace with his thrusts, entering her hard and fast before sliding out slowly, only to return. She allowed her hands to roam over the musculature of his back, enjoying the way they flexed and moved beneath her fingers as he fucked her. Each thrust set her on fire, and she allowed herself to be swept away in the carnality of it all, to get lost in the feeling of the two of them becoming one, savouring the way he sheathed himself so perfectly within her and how he moaned her name almost like a litany against her skin.

Bliss.

Time became immaterial. The world began and ended with his lips, his hands, his cock, slowly massaging and torturing her, lifting her upward, higher and higher until a final thrust of his hips sent her over the edge. She screamed his name as her pleasure crested, and every muscle in her body tensed and she wrapped herself around him, the two of them a tangle of limbs as his thrusts became more needy and insistent. All she could repeat was the word, “Yes…” as he drove into her again and again, her body trembling around him to draw out his own pleasure as he found his release, cumming hot and thick within her until his thrusts slowed to a stop.

They laid there in silence for awhile, lounging each other’s arms, and Alex moaned softly as she laid her head against Neltharion’s chest, basking in the afterglow. She had no words, and neither did he; it seemed the intensity of their coupling was enough, and they soon passed into sleep, still tangled in each other’s arms.


End file.
